plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 11 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 11. Normal mode= Wild West |Type = Regular |Flag = One |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 500 sun |EM = Two |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 10 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 12 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty * 500 sun is not a lot to set a proper defense. However, the toughest zombie to beat is a Conehead Cowboy, so it should not be that hard to set a defense to win. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 4 5 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' ** or (preferably Sun-shroom, if possible, you can have a second one) ** ** (if you have it) ** ** ** *Plant only one Sunflower or Sun-shroom and not on the minecart. *Plant only a Pea Pod with only three heads the first minecart from left and Wall-nut on the second. *Keep moving it. Do not plant another Wall-nut, because now you can only use 25 sun left, unless you chose the Sun-shroom, in which then you can replace the Wall-nut, but not plant another one. **The Pea Pod's Plant Food ability will help you, so do not forget to use Plant Food. Coconut Cannon Strategy :By *'Required plants:' ** ** ** You do not need Sunflowers as they use 50 sun. Start by collecting sun. When the first zombie comes, put a Potato Mine in the third column in the zombie's row. Use Iceberg Lettuce on him to further delay the next zombie. Repeat this for the second zombie. When the third and fourth zombies come, you should have enough sun for a Coconut Cannon. Put it in the minecart in the first column. Shoot it at the zombies when they come to the third column. The splash damage will kill both of them. Keep doing this for other zombies. Try to shoot in the second or fourth row, as this will maximize the use of the splash damage unless there are no zombies in those rows or if the Conehead Zombie is in another row. Always shoot directly at Coneheads, because the splash damage alone cannot kill it in one shot. Save up all of your Plant Food until the final wave. Then, plant an Iceberg Lettuce anywhere where it cannot be triggered. Use your Plant Food on it so you have time for your Cannon to kill all the zombies. Gallery NewWW11M.png|Level menu NewWW11G1.png NewWW11G2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Plant A.K.E.E. Wild West Day 11 (Ep.68)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = One |EM = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 500 sun |before = Wild West - Day 10 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 12 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the Cowboy Zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Level 2 or above zombies can be very difficult to defeat without levelled up plants and 500 sun. The player needs to use a strong plant to defeat all of these zombies. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 4 5 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies Strategy 1 Created by *'Plants needed:' **Homing Thistle (preferably leveled up to 3 or higher) Steps: 1. Place a Homing Thistle on the upmost minecart 2. Place another Homing Thistle on the leftmost minecart. 3. Use Plant Food when needed. This should be able to complete the level. Strategy 2 (Credit goes to Intellectual Games) *'Required plants:' ** ** **Any instant use plants Strategy 3 By *'Required plants:' ** (level 1) ** (level 1) ** (level 1) Use an Iceberg Lettuce to stall the first zombie, then plant 2 Celery Stalkers to kill the next zombies. When accumulated 400 sun, plant a Coconut Cannon in the leftmost minecart and use the plants to kill the zombies. When getting Plant Foods, use them on one of the Celery Stalkers to spawn more of them. Gallery NewWW11HG1.png NewWW11HG2.png|Final wave NewWW11HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Plant A.K.E.E. Wild West Day 11 (Ep.68)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 11 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)